Dynasty Warriors parody
by Lost Scarlet
Summary: One day, the Wii is knocked over atop of the PS2 with DW4 inside, causing sparks to fly-literally! Then the two cousins are sucked into the game itself! Now, in the middle of a war between kingdoms, what are they to do? Kill? Or be killed?
1. Chapter 1

None of the characters (except for Anna and Michelle) belongs to me. In fact, not even Michelle's personality or words belong to me, they belong to my cousin . 

All Dynasty Warrior characters and missions(?) belong to Koei, the producer of the game.

characters of history since the game is based off of the "Romance of the Three Kingdoms" belong to... the person who wrote it (yesh, too lazy to research)

This was created as a laugh, and because I NEEDED TO RELIEVE STRESS T-T

* * *

"Freakin' A, Michelle, get your feet away from my face!" Anna Kim swung her hands around in front of her trying to push her cousin's feet away without touching them. "Hwa—CHA!" She screamed.

"You retard," Michelle Choi rolled her eyes as she jumped off the fence where she was swinging her feet in front of Anna's face.

"Shut up, fat person!" Anna scowled as they started to run into the house.

"Just hurry up, semi-fat person," she insulted her back.

"Look who's… TALKING!" Anna screamed as she bound past her only to crash into the glass door. FWA-BAM. "I… hurt myself…." She cried as she slumped onto the floor holding her face.

"Loser," Michelle laughed as she easily opened the door and walked in. Anna didn't say anything as she quietly followed her in.

"Let's play Mario & Sonic Olympic Games…" Anna suggested.

"I'm sick of that game." Michelle stated. "Let's play something else."

"B-But… we've only been playing that—"

Michelle cut her off. "EVERY SINGLE DAY FOR TEN HOURS…. Do you _know_ how painful it is for me to even move my arms?!"

"….there's another you haven't mentioned." Anna grinned.

"Don't say it!"

"You lost boob fat!!!" Anna laughed.

"Well at least I _have_ boobs! Your own aunt mistakes you for a boy sometimes!" Michelle pointed out.

"…and your mom even mistook a guy at school for me…." Anna cried as she hid herself on the couch by putting cushions over herself.

"Just stop whining and let's play…" she looked on the shelf of games for the PS2, that was above the Wii games. "How about Dynasty Warriors 4?"

"ZHAO YUN!!!" Anna quickly bounced off the couch and landed next to Michelle's feet, holding the controller for player 2 of the PS2. "Let's play!!!" she kept repeating the words over and over as she rocked side to side.

"Right… um, okay…" Michelle coughed as she slipped the disk into the system and then turning it on.

"Did you forget about Lu Xun, and Sun Ce?" Anna raised a brow.

Michelle beamed as she hurriedly turned on the T.V.

"Oh wait, Sun Ce's married to Da Qiao, and oh look---Lu Xun's married to their KID!" Anna laughed evilly as Michelle slumped down onto the ground in depression, but quickly rose to her feet again, taking the controller for player 1.

"Ah, but don't forget; Zhao Yun has TWO KIDS!" she pointed out.

"But they're in number 5, not in 4." Anna grinned.

"…HE'S GAY WITH LIU BEI!" Michelle shouted, trying again. "YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!!"

"SHUT UP! THEY ONLY SHARED A BED FOR LACK OF MONEY!!" Anna screamed back.

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Michelle 's older brother stomped down the stairs and yelled at them. "DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO STUDY WITH YOU TWO SHOUTING LIKE THAT?!"

"DID YOU KNOW THAT ZHAO YUN'S GAY—" Michelle laughed but Anna attacked her with pillows off the couch.

"I don't care! Just shut up!" he growled as he ran back up to his room.

"WTF?!" Michelle shouted as she kicked Anna in the face.

"EW! FOOT GERMS!" Anna spat out invisible foot germs as she blindly threw the pillow at Michelle. It missed her and hit the white Wii that stood next to the black PS2, causing it to tip over and fall onto it. Unfortunately, the Wii was sitting atop a couple math text books and made the Wii fall completely onto the PS2. A cracking noise was heard, and Michelle immediately reacted.

"MY Wii!" she yelled in surprise. "YOU HURT MY Wii!" she growled as she glared at Anne.

Anna responded by giving a strange look. "…weed? I see! You're hiding weed in the Wii!!!"

"Shut up! DIE!!!" Michelle jumped to attack her and Anna twisted to get up. Suddenly, the two girls were not able to move; Michelle stayed floating in the air, and Anna stayed twisted and half risen from the ground.

A flash came from the television and the two girls disappeared.

"Will you two just stop being melodramatic and shut up!" Michelle 's brother came downstairs and yelled, but stopped himself and looked around the living room. "…that works too." He shrugged and went back again. "Wonder where they went…" he mumbled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

So... uhh... guess people actually liked this? (how?) so, we uh... I.. um... here's the second part?

"…where are we?" Anna looked around their surroundings of a mountain. Rumblings of rock hitting rock could be heard and many voices of men could also be heard.

"Like, I know!" Michelle looked around as well. "But… there are mountains and people!"

"It reminds me of the Yellow Turban Rebellion from the game." Anna smiled as she looked around for familiar blue and silver armor.

"Psshh, like that's possible—" Michelle was cut off as a group of people wearing yellow armor surrounded them, pointing their spears at them.

"Captain! There are spies in strange clothing!" a soldier bellowed, as a man rode up to them on a horse.

"Take them captive, if they don't have any useful information, we'll just use their heads to show the enemy that we have found out about their little tricks." He spoke bluntly as he returned to his position.

The two girls were thrown under a mini teepee like thing made of straw and twigs.

"…I always thought these were just piles of twigs and straw." Anna whispered to Michelle in the dark.

"…me too… who knew they were like little… shack…teepee…things." Michelle nodded.

Suddenly, there was screaming heard from everywhere around them. They couldn't see anything through the little cracks, but they could tell that the soldiers were being slain as blood splattered onto the teepees.

"I-I don't remember there being blood." Anna squeaked out as she tried to stay far from the sides of the containment.

"There shouldn't be!" Michelle was disgusted and started to feel uneasy. "I'm about to throw up."

"Don't throw up on me," Anna looked at her.

"..No, no, don't worry, I promise not to miss." Michelle smiled.

"Well, that's assuring—"

"NO! It can't be! How could I lose!" A rough, low voice yelled in surprise.

"Captains, should we not chase after Zhang Bao?" another voice spoke.

"No, let him go for now." A young girl's voice spoke.

"Yes, it would be of no good. There is also Zhang Jiao as well to get to. He will lead us to him." A young man's voice spoke as well.

"Ugh, so many bodies." A person spoke next to the place of where the girls were hidden. "Guh, this guy's on my foot." Suddenly, the teepee thing was knocked down and a body landed on the girls. A body of a soldier who was cut across his torso and his neck practically cut off.

Michelle immediately passed out while Anna stayed paralyzed as the blood stained her clothes. She trembled for a few moments, as she glanced around from surprised face to face before joining her cousin in a dark abyss of where minds went to withdraw from seeing dead bodies.

"Lord Sun Jian," a young man's voice spoke.

"Father," a young girl's voice spoke as well. "We found these two girls hidden where Zhang Bao was."

"And you brought them here?" a man questioned.

"They were bound by rope, so it was obvious that they were prisoners." The girl replied.

"Sun Jian, is something the matter?" another man joined the conversation. "Who are these girls? It appears as if they have been bathed in blood."

"Liu Bei, what shall we do here? My daughter and your officer brought them, and apparently they were prisoners of Zhang Bao." The first man spoke.

"Once they awake, we need to ask of where they came from." The second man responded.

"Daughter, take them to a room of where they can be handled—" the first man spoke, but faltered as he saw that the two girls started to stir awake.

"Where…?" Michelle mumbled as she looked around. Her clothing felt funny so she looked down to see dried blood, cracking as she moved to sit up. She started to tremble. "B-Blood…? And... i-it's not mine!" Her voice wavered.

Anna had also sat up slowly, and stared at Michelle, with nonchalant eyes. "You would rather it was yours?"

"Yes…" Michelle squeaked.

"Beautiful," Anna sighed. She glanced at the people around her, recognizing everyone to be from Dynasty Warriors. "Umm… hi?" She waved at them slowly.

"This is no time to be friendly!" Michelle yelled at her, hitting her on the back. "There is BLOOD on me! BLOOD! Do you not SEE the amount of BLOOD on me?!"

Everyone in the room—Zhao Yun, Sun Shang Xiang, Sun Jian, and Liu Bei—stared at her quizzically.

"Umm…. Why yes, I DO see the blood, and I DON'T care… and do you know why?" Anne smiled innocently.

"…because Zha—"

Anna immediately made a 'buzzing' sound as if they were in a game show. "Wrong!"

"LIAR!" Michelle accused.

"It's because I know this is a dream, and it's all going to go away." She laughed mightily. "Ha-ha-ha-ha—"

"Then explain why you're crying." Michelle pointed at Anna. "You're literally crying a fountain of tears."

"Ha-ha-haa…. SHUT UP!" She cried.

"A-Are you alright?" Sun Shang Xiang walked over and asked Anna.

"I think I've had better days than this…" Tears still streamed down her cheeks nonstop.

"Cry baby," Michelle insulted.

"Fat person," Anna shot back.

"Retard,"

"Old lady,"

"CRACKHEAD," Michelle got louder.

In response, Anna couldn't help but try to get louder. "FAT AZN!"

"NON AZN!" Michelle growled.

"QUIET!" Sun Jian and Liu Bei commanded them at the same time.

"…fat azn…" Anna mumbled under her breathe, but Michelle was able to hear it and smacked her over the head. Anna's face met the ground immediately.

"Wow, that's harsh…" Sun Ce walked in along with Zhao Yu following right behind him.

"Brother," Sun Shang Xiang greeted.

"So, what's up with all the ruckus?" Sun Ce laughed, resting his hand on Anna's head like she was a table or something.

"Now, Sun Ce, must you do that to the young girl?" Zhao Yu pulled his sworn brother's hand away.

"Sun Shang Xiang," Sun Jian called to his daughter. "Go have these girls cleaned up. From there, I want to know where they are from, their names, and—"

"You know sis', she knows what to do." Sun Ce praised.

"Well then, come on you two, get up and follow me." Sun Shang Xiang led the two girls from the ten to another tent where they were scrubbed down with cold water and given fresh clothing.

Michelle was given an ordinary red Chinese dress with gold lining on the edges and her dark black hair was tied into pigtails.

Anna on the other hand wore a blue Chinese dress—also with gold lining—and her bleached tan hair was twisted into buns.

"Can I ask where you two are from?" Sun Shang Xiang touched Anna's hair.

"Oh, yeah, my mom actually did something to my hair to make it like that… I actually have black hair." Anna reassured her.

"I see… I am Shang Xiang, of the Sun family." She introduced herself.

"Ah… I'm…" Anna quickly racked through her brain of Chinese names and meanings. _Darn it, I was just looking at them on the internet the other day!_ "I-I'm Lei."

"Flower bud," she nodded. "It suits you."

"A flower bud that hasn't _bloomed_ is what it should be," Michelle snickered.

"And you are?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.

"Oh—uh—I'm Xiao Xing." She answered as quickly as she could.

"Morning star? I didn't know that," Anna frowned.

"That is because you're a retard." Michelle smirked.

"Can I ask what family you are from?" Sun Shang Xiang pushed on.

"O-oh…" Anna looked away; a sad look crossed her face. "I'd rather not talk about that." She spoke barely above a whisper. Michelle, knowing there was no other solution also looked away.

Sun Shang Xiang didn't ask anymore questions.

"I'll be right back," Sun Shang Xiang left the two girls in their own tent, going to her father.

"What the heck was all the crap about?" Michelle hissed.

"Well, what would you have proposed? Huh? That we're the players of this place? That this is a game?" Anna cowered behind a pillow, but tried to keep as much dignity as possible.

It wasn't working out too well.

"Uhhhh, riiiiight…. I-I-I don't have to tell you my BRILLIANT plans! You're puny mind can not handle the magnitude of the genius!" Michelle laughed mightily.

"Hey, hey, guess what?" Anna crawled out from under the small pillow. "If this is number 4 then I'm sure that," she looked around. "That Lu Xun isn't married yet."

"He might be… TO AN INFANT BABY!!" Michelle cried.

"What are you talking about an 'infant baby'?" Sun Shang Xiang had come back with two large dumplings on a tray.

"…food?" Anna perked at the sight and smell.

"You and your stomach," Michelle shook her head.

"You were the one who put me on a diet before we came! Do you _know_ how much I miss meat and anything fatty? I can't just live on salad forever you know!" Anna whimpered.

"YOU KNOW YOU WERE SNEAKING IN COOKIES AT NIGHT!" Michelle accused.

"I DID NOT! LOOK AT ME! I LOOK ANOREXIC!" Anna pointed at her thighs that seemed normal.

"…?" Michelle raised a brow.

"THEY USED TO BE FLABBY!"

"Um, we should be getting back to my father now," Sun Shang Xiang hesitated to comment on the situation.

"O-Ooh, right!" Anna and Michelle followed her to another tent that was largest. On the way, Sun Shang Xiang picked out the main generals.

"That is Cao Cao… Zhang Fei…" then they entered the tent. "My father, Sun Jian, my older brother Sun Quan, my other older brother, Sun Ce, his sworn brother, Zhao Yu, and that is Lord Liu Bei, Lord Guan Yu, and Lord Zhao Yun."

"My daughter has told us about you two. Everyone is still wary but we can't take the risk of you two being spies for another army." Sun Jian said to them.

"No, it's alright, I understand where you would get that kind of notion." Anna spoke smoothly in a professional voice. This is where Drama Class in high school came in.

"Could you tell us what you were doing though, in the middle of a war field?" Zhao Yun asked.

"We travel a lot," Anna spoke again smoothly. Improvisation scene work; credit went to Drama class once again. "Actually, truth be told is that I went for a walk, my cousin, _Xiao Xing_ came after me and I got us lost."

"It's something she does everyday." Michelle sighed. "But to the more important subject. If you still suspect us of being spies, then what are you going to do with us?"

"For now, you will have to remain under the watch of my daughter, Shang Xiang." Sun Jian spoke slowly as he picked out the words, thinking about what to do. "That is, if you're willing, Shang Xiang."

"Of course, father." She nodded and bowed.

"Well, to prove ourselves, perhaps we could assist you in this warfare?" Anna offered. "That is, a weapon would be helpful for us, in order to help you."

They looked at her incredulously.

"You?" Guan Yu laughed. "A young child like you would not be of any assistance."

"Excuse me? Well then, I dare you to fight me! I-I-I just need a weapon…" Anna saw a long piece of rope hanging on the wall. Taking it, she tested the strength by tugging on both sides. "Here, I'll use this."

"Rope?" Guan Yu grinned. "You're challenging to fight me with a rope?"

"Enough of these games," Zhao Yun sighed.

"No, I want to watch the fight." Sun Ce cheered. "Let's go for it. In fact, I'll fight you myself."

"No, no, it's alright. I'm up for the challenge!" Guan Yu clapped as he took his blade in hand. "Well? Let's go to the field shall we?"

Michelle hurried to Anna's side. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? Can you even fight?"

"Ha, ha," Anna smiles, "It's all good, I don't know if this'll work, but it's all good."

Michelle stared at her.

"What?" Anna raised a brow.

"You're an idiot." Michelle shook her head.

"Yes I am! And you're fat! It's allll goooodddd!" Anna laughed as she dodged Michelle's hand, running out of the tent. "And so the cuter and skinnier azn prevails in escaping the evil old lady's slap!"

"As she runs to her death!" Michelle sighed.

"I am not!" Anna huffed.

"That's what they allll say!"

"Who's they?" Anna turn around, watching Michelle walk out of the tent.

"Oh, you know who _they_ are." Michelle grinned.

"Umm…." Anna stared at her dumbfounded.

"It's rhetorical thing."

"Oh." Anna then glared. "You're making me feel stupid!"

"Just hurry and get your butt kicked already!" Michelle pushed her to the field, where Guan Yu stood alone while Sun Ce, Zhao Yu, Zhao Yun, Liu Bei, Sun Jian, Sun Shiang Xiang, and Sun Quan were gathered near a large tree and camp fire.

"What are you doing over there, Lei?" Guan Yu called. "Hurry over, this is your challenge after all."

"Coming!" _Lei_ stumbled as she went over, causing Guan Yu and Sun Ce burst into laughter. Michelle went over to the group, joining them.

"Your cousin is quite strange," Shang Xiang commented.

"No, she's just stupid."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Zhao Yun frowned.

"No, no, it's the truth and I don't like lying." She smiled brightly.

Then they all turned to see Lei and Guan Yu face each other. Guan Yu stood laughing, while Lei stared back with a serious expression.

"Alright, let's go!" she snapped her rope against the ground but it recoiled to hit her arm. "Ow…" Again, Guan Yu and Sun Ce burst into laughter.

"Does… she know what she is doing?" Liu Bei and Sun Jian asked in unison.

"I can assure you she doesn't." Michelle sighed.

"Xiao Xing," Shang Jiang called. "Maybe you should stop her?"

"No, it's alright. She'll defeat herself before the fight even begins." _Xiao Xing_ waved it off.

"Okay, I'm going to attack you," Guan Yu chuckled as he started to walk closer.

"You can attack me faster," Lei pouted jumping high into the air. To everyone's astonishment, she disappeared, only to reappear behind Guan Yu. "Peek-a-boo! I got you!"

He slightly turned before Lei wrapped her rope around the hilt of his sword, pulling it from his hand over his head. She stole it with a smirk. Guan Yu nodded with a smile. "That was great!"

Everyone, including Xiao Xing looked to Lei with wide eyes.

"So, um" Lei turned to them. "Do you have a proper whip that I could borrow, maybe? So I could help in the war, I suppose."

"O-Of course," Sun Jian called to nearby, awe-struck soldiers.

"Anyways," she handed the sword back to Guan Yu. "It's your turn, Xiao Xing!"

"M-Mine?" she stared at her surprised.

"Oh, wait, I guess using a bow and arrow would be hard to prove yourself with. What about she proves to you during battle?"

"Stop making decisions for me!" Xiao Xing tried to protest.

"Alright, it's settled." Liu Bei nodded.

Uh... enjoy :D

please leave reviews,

reviews are good (hint, hint)


	3. Chapter 3

**KEYWORDS: _LEAVE A REVIEW!!_**

**also, the story swings back and forht from present to past tense because I was working on five stories at the same time :P including an RP on msn xD**

"Lights out!" Xao Xing says as she blows out the lantern for the night.

"It's so dark and scary!" Lei laughs as her cousin again attacks her. "AH! I'M BEING ABUSED!"

"Good night Lei!" Guan Yu walks past their tent laughing.

"SAVE ME!" Lei screams as the tent shakes as she runs around, trying to get away from Xao Xing.

"Good night my lord!" Xao Xing says as she pounces on Lei with a pillow.

-later that night-

A large crackle of thunder caused half of the soldiers to awaken. A few generals started to carefully move about, making sure that no fires were started.

Another crackle roared along with flashes, while a single scream pierced the silence that followed. Rain did not fall as well, so Guan Yu, Lu Xun and Zhao Yun rushed over to the tent where Lei and Xao Xing rested.

"Are you alright?" Lu Xun held a lantern in front of him, revealing an angry, sleepy Xao Xing smothering Lei with a pillow again.

The generals sighed as Lei popped out from underneath, crying. "I hate the thunder!"

Guan Yu pushed the two young men in front of him. "You two stay here and keep her company."

"What? Why us? Why _me_?" Lu Xun groans even though he lies down at the entrance with half of his body on the mats.

Zhao Yun shakes his head at his behavior and then took the pillow from Lei's hands as she was about to hit Xao Xing over the head with it. "Now, calm down and go to sleep."

"Were you about to hit me?!" Xao Xing glares.

"Um… maybe…." Lei hurriedly crawled over to the men and grabbed Lu Xun's hat (cap/thing since it was the closest thing to her.) and tried to defend herself with it, holding it up in front of her. Xao Xing grabbed a harder pillow and raised it.

"My hat!" Lu Xun grabs it back.

"Hey no fight—" Zhao Yun got inbetween the girls and got hit over the head himself.

"Oops," Xao Xing steps away but he just sighed and sat down.

"Didn't that hurt? It had a bamboo covering," Lei asks. He didn't respond as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"He's trying not to scream in pain," Lu Xun laughs.

"I guess I shouldn't have used my whole strength," Xao Xign coughed.

"You think?" Lei frowns.

"Hey it was your fault." She raised the pillow threateningly.

"Oi, before you guys continue, didn't you realize the thunder stopped?" Lu Xun tugs at Lei's loose hair.

The girls sat and listened and realized he was right.

"So I'm going back to my own tent," Lu Xun jumps onto his feet and leaves.

"As am I," Zhao Yun took the lantern in to his hand, getting up. "You girls behave." With that he left while Lei screamed as she dodged the flying pillow.

-Next Day-

Lei stared hard at the four men that stood before her; Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, Sun Ce, and Zhou Yu. They stared back in confusion.

"So…. Why were we gathered together, now?" Sun Ce crossed his arms.

"Hmm…" she keeps staring seriously then nods. "Because I've just concluded to myself that you four are the best looking guys here."

Before they could react, Guan Yu appeared pointing at himself. "Hey now, what about me?"

"You're too _old_." Lei replies childishly. Sun Ce and Lu Xun burst out laughing while Zhao Yun and Zhou Yu shook their heads with a simple smile. The laughing men had to hold their stomachs and put their hands on their knees so as not to fall over.

"Hey, you two stop laughing or I'll kick you!" Guan Yu frowns.

"That was so funny!" Sun Ce started to calm down.

"I do admit, that truly was," Zhou Yu comments.

"Sorry, _Gramps_," Lu Xun grins.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of in age, my lord," Zhao Yun assures him.

"Now now, Brother, listen to Zilong," Liu Bei smiled at him.

"And besides," Lei continued. "You look too scary! You're face is practically red all the time and face paint doesn't help any, either!"

Guan Yu then points to Liu Bei. "Oh? Then how about my _elder_ brother?"

"Oh, no, Liu Bei is good looking too." Lei nods to herself while Guan Yu's mouth drops. Zhang Fei and Liu Bei dragged the confused General away, laughing as they did so.

"So, talking about good looking men," Xiao Qiao hugs her husband, Zhou Yu with a large smile. "Mine is the best, right?"

"Hey, now, little sister," Da Qiao holds Sun Ce's hand, appearing at his side as well. "You know Lord Sun Ce is the better man."

"Come now, not this again!" Zhou Yu sighs, wrapping his arm around Xiao Qiao's shoulders.

"Yeah, no more fighting over who's the better guy." Sun Ce nods. "We already received that when it was established that we were going to get married. Besides, we already know that I'm the cooler one."

"Whatever you say," Zhou Yu smiles as the four of them start to walk off.

"Hey, what is that tone I hear?" Sun Ce punches him in the arm in a friendly way.

"Aww, I want a husband!" Lei huffs.

"Now that you mention it, you _are_ at that age already, are you not?" Lu Xun raises a brow.

"No, I am sure that this girl needs a bit more growing. She's shorter than Lady Xiao Qiao," Zhao Yun pats her on the head.

"Wow, never heard of the great dragon to ever tease someone," Lu Xun laughs.

"It happens at times," he shrugs as he keeps his hand on Lei's head, pushing her away at arm's length as she tried to punch him.

"I'm going to kill you! Do you hear me! How DARE you call me short! Call me that again you-you-you--!!"

"Can't think of any insults?" Lu Xun stayed only a centimeter out of reach as she tried to punch him too.

"And you! Making fun of me! I'm going to kill you too!" she couldn't move from her place.

-later that day-

"I hope you die a torturous death," Xao Xing whispered to her cousin Lei, in a murderous tone.

Laughing nervously as she felt her blood run cold, Lei stumbled away. With a sturdy bow in one hand and a glare on her face, Xao Xing jumped onto a horse that was generously lent to her by the Lords.

"It's only bow and arrows," a soldier commented. "How can she prove herself with those?"

"You'll see," she replied glumly.

"Why in such a horrible mood, Xao Xing?" Sun Ce laughs as he gallops over to her side with his wife, Da Qiao on a horse with her sister, Xiao Qiao. Zhou Yu stayed by the sisters' side on his own horse.

"I didn't agree to this," she states matter-of-factly.

"What? Can you not use them?" he raises a brow.

"Would you like a different weapon?" Da Qiao asks.

"Or can you not fight at all?" Xiao Qiao asks.

"Oh no, I can use them," Xao Xing assures them. _I think_… she gulps, keeping her thoughts to herself.

Suddenly, a shriek is heard as Lei falls off the horse she was attempting to get on. "I'm too short to get on!" she whines.

"You may ride with me," Zhao Yun lends his hand out to her, sitting atop a white stallion.

"Th-Thank you," Lei blushes as she is pulled on the horse in front of him. _AHH!! IT'S ZHAO YUN! ONE OF THE HOTTEST GUYS IN THE GAME!!_ Her outside demeanor was very calm but her mind went wild. _IT'S MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER AND HE'S LETTING ME RIDE WITH HIM!!_

"That's a stupid idea Zhao Yun," Xao Xing warns. "She'll give you bad luck."

"Aw don't worry," Guan Yu appears with a grin. "Zilong can take care of himself, as well as Lei."

"Everyone ready?" Liu Bei and Sun Jian call in unison. The soldier raised their fists or weapons into the air with a battle cry.

-skip to battle field-

The two armies steadily approach each other, kicking up dust as they went.

In the front (of the good guys! lol) was Zhao Yun, Sun Ce, Guan Yu, Liu Bei, Sun Jian, Cao Cao, and Cao Ren. The three warlords along with their main generals galloped in a row. Lei tensed since she too was on the front lines—in fact, she was the one most out since Zhao Yun was slightly at the front and she was the one in front of him.

_Why does he have to go so fast?!_ Lei started to panic and then saw her cousin slightly behind Sun Ce, smirking since she knew Lei's thoughts.

"Are you ready, Xao Xing?" Sun Shang Xiang asks as she rode by her side.

"Sure," she shrugs as she raises her arms into the air, positioning the bow and a single arrow towards the sky. The horse galloped smoothly as she let go.

"What is a single arrow going to do to an army?" A soldier raises a brow.

The soldier running besides frowns. "Bow and arrows are useless when used like—"

The army in the front (cause they could see it) gasps as a sudden rain of arrows come down on the opposing armies, killing almost a hundred in an instant.

Sun Ce gave a long whistle, "That was sweet."

-after battle- (it was a small one)

Lei and Xao Xing were alone in their own tent as they changed clothing.

"Xao Xing," Lei calls quietly. "I just realized something."

"Hm?" she turns around to face her cousin, resting on a pillow.

"Zhao Yun had warm hands—"

"Shut up with your fantasies!" Xao Xing throws a pillow at her.

"No! That's not why I'm saying it!" Lei huffs after the pillow hit her face. "I'm saying it because… it proves that he's alive. It means that everyone in this… place is alive. Meaning, this is more than a game right now."

Xao Xing went pale.

"You know now?" Lei whispers as she looks down. "You've just killed people…"

"Oh my…" Xao brings her hand to her mouth.

"And I did too. I turned their own weapons against them to—to kill them…" Lei hugged a pillow. "That makes us murderers…"

"I… I want to get out of here." Xao Xing gets up quickly, standing there unable to do anything else.

"But how!?" Lei yelled as tears stream down her face. "I want to go hooommeeeee!!"

"Stop crying you cry baby! It'll get us nowhere!" Xao xing pummels her with pillows to muffle the crying as she tries to think.

Lei's legs wiggle under the many pillows as she tries to struggle out of it. The Qiao sisters walked in at that point, laughing.

"What are you doing there?" Da Qiao laughs.

"Hey, can you breathe?" Xai Qiao slips out of her shoes and runs over to the pile of pillows that was atop of Lei, where on the top of the pile was Xao Xing. A muffled 'no' came.

"You should let her go," Da Qiao smiles warmly as she too slipped off of her shoes, sitting down. Xao Xing complied, allowing Lei to burst out, gasping for breathe.

Giggling, Xiao Qiao watched as Lei collapsed.

"So, how can I help you while my cousin dies from the lack of air?" Xao Xing asks.

"We heard crying, is something wrong?" Da Qiao asks worriedly.

The two cousins glance at eachother.

"We…we've never killed people before today…" Lei replies quietly.

Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao frowns. "I see," the older sister nodded. "You should have told my husband's father, Sun Jian. Or Liu Bei, they would have understood."

"They would of helped you go home," Xiao Qiao added.

"We know," Xao Xing sighs.

"But we forgot," Lei blurts. "All of it. We don't remember our family, and we don't remember our home very much either."

Xao Xing refrains herself from hitting Lei and continues her story_._ "We barely remember anything. The getting lost because of _her," _she motions to Lei. "Is true though."

"That, our ages, and our names is all we remember." Lei nods.

"Oh? Then how old are you two?" Xiao Qiao asks.

The cousins shrug. Xao Xing speaks up first, "Not a specific number, mind you. But I do know that I'm older than Lei."

"Ah…" Da Qiao nods.

"May I join in the conversation?" Shang Xiang walks in as well.

"Actually, I think these two need some rest." Da Qiao pinches her younger sibling's cheek as she tried to protest. "Right?"

"Yes," Xao Xing hits Lei in the face with a pillow again, trying to cover her protest as well. "So, we'll see you tomorrow morning."

Shang Xiang nodded as the three girls left.

* * *

Wow, 2000+ words... I'm quite proud...

So, anyways, I apologise for the late late late late late (so on and so forth) update.

For those who know that my internet is not officially here (I'm using my dad's laptop)

I will require internet for my own computer around the 22nd of August or the day after... of maybe a couple more days later. Either way, I'm still getting it :P

So, anyways, who else agrees that the four men -Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, Sun Ce, and Zhou Yu- are hott? xD

Zhao Yun's my fav. (heart)


End file.
